Cold Case
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: First fic so criticism is welcome Beckett is sick and Castle is taking care of her what will happen. Well read and find out ;D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic so I hope you like it. I am sticking with the story line. Montgomery is dead, and everything has happened up until Pandora.

Viewer disclaimer I do not own anything of Castle (unless you count season three on DVD than no) if you wanna know what happens well then you just might have to read

* * *

><p>Beckett had come home to her apartment late that night from the precinct. She sat on her couch and thought over the day's events. After an easy body drop that took a turn after all of the suspects turned up dead. The last thing she needed was more paperwork. She had been coughing all day and catching more breaks than suspects, Castle having to carry a bag around for the instances when we were walking from place to place.<p>

Gates sent me home with Ryan and Esposito to do all the paperwork. She lied on her couch and grabbed a blanket. She knew Castle was going to come over any minute checking on her so she wanted to at least get some rest before she ad to deal with him. She closed her eyes and was thrown into a fitful sleep images of her mother and Castle flying around in her mind as if waiting to be picked out of the bunch.

She woke up feeling worst than before hearing a trashing at the door she walked over to it and opened it gently with the blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Castle standing there with a bag and she could smell the chicken noodle soup. Her mouth watered at the decadent smell that wafted into her tiny apartment and she opened the door a little more so he could walk in.

"Feeling better detective?" He inquired pulling out the food.

"No, sleeping didn't help either." She replied sounding nasally already and ready for him to laugh at her but he simply smiled and handed her a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Well if I do say so myself,you don't look any better."

"Gee Castle, I'm glad that you are always judging my appearance." She said through bites of chicken.

"Hey I've got hobbies as well." She noticed he wasn't eating and she looked at what was in the bag. More chicken noodle soup and a few boxes she could distinguish from her angle.

"I ate before I got here. Besides your the one who is sick I can't be eating all of your food." He said noticing that she was looking around curiously. She nodded and continued to eat as he was cleaning up.

"Are you trying to tell me my apartment is dirty Castle?" She asked as he was tiding up his area.

"Now Beckett what kind of man would I be if all I did was judge you?" He smiled his grin and she gently pushed her bowl away from her signaling she was done.

"A bad one I'd suggest. That was good where did you get it," She said smiling putting her head in her hands, "Reminds me of the kind my mom used to make."

"I made it myself. Talented aren't I." He said walking over back to the bag and pulled out a few Tupperware containers and setting them in her fridge. Which by the way was littered with take out from the past few days. She shook her head as he opened it but he simply made room for the savory substance hiding in well made containers. He walked back over and directed her towards her couch.

"Castle I said before I am not sleeping well."

"Maybe because you didn't have anyone to fight away the nightmares" He sat her down and did his best fighter pose which she couldn't help but chuckle at as she lied on the arm of the couch, both feet curled under both her and the blanket.

He relaxed next to her and -being a guy he soon found the remote from it's hiding underneath the couch and turned on the TV.

"How is this supposed to help my recovery?"

"Oh come on Beckett you can't tell me that you have never been sick and sat and watched TV all day?"

"Yes I have but never..." She paused and looked at the ground. His face dropped thinking he had hit a nerve.

"Beckett I'm sorry we don't have to if you don't want to."

"No i-it's just that.." _I haven't done that_ _with someone I've loved in a long time._ "We can watch whatever you want." She finally said looking back at him with a faint smile. He knew she was hiding something but he didn't want to push her too far. So he simply smiled and flipped through the channels and finally found a movie.

"I don't think I have heard of this. Who is in it?"

"It's called Serenity. Nathan Fillion, and a few other actors and actresses. I've been told I look like Nathan Fillion but I don't see it." She looks from him to the TV and shrugs.

"I think you two could be brothers." She smirks, _two of the hottest brothers I've ever see_. He looks over at her and he cute smirk and can't help but wonder what she is thinking.

"Castle the movie is on my TV not on my face" She says without looking at him. He smirks and gets up and grabs some medicine and when he comes back she is gone. He has a mini heart attack and then hears her in the bathroom. He puts the medicine down and walks in to her hugging the toilet.

"If the soup was that bad you could have told me. I'm a big boy I can take it." He grabs a wash cloth and gets it damp and as she heaves again he has the feeling to cradle her like he used to when Alexis was just a baby. He kneels next to her and gently wipes her face.

"Castle you don't have to stay. I can handle myself."

"The hell I will. I'm will stay here until you are well and you can't get rid of me." She looked up at him and had the urge to kiss him right then and there but knew that wasn't going to happen with her looking like this. He stood up and ran into the living room and came back minutes later with a glass of water and some pills. She was shaking violently in her hands and tried to steady them, her energy drained.

"Here this will help." He kneels down again and hands her the items in which he was holding. She grabbed the pills first and downed them easy then taking the water same spilling at her shaking hands.

"Thanks Castle."

"Always." She smiled and dry heaved having nothing left in her stomach. He gently stood her up and walked her to her couch and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He held up his finger to her and headed for her bathroom to grab her trash can. He filled it with maybe an inch of water and came back and set it next to her on the floor. "Those pills should kick in soon." He looked down at her and smiled his eyes sparkling. He had seen her at her most vulnerable moments and yet he had never shied away from the challenge. She knew then -or at least then and there that he was the one for her never giving up to help her no matter what has been said between them. He came back with a delicious smelling drink.

"Alcohol so soon?" He shook his head and gave it to her.

"It's a drink I used to make for Alexis when she was sick. It helped." She took a sip and it smelled way better than it tasted. But it was just one of those tastes that you hated but still wanted to have more of the less you had it. They kept looking at each other. Each content with the blissful silence. Then a knock on her door sounded and they both looked up but Castle was faster to the door and he opened it slightly. He looked back before he looked at who was there. She had no idea who it could be. He looked at the face and welcomed it immediately.

"Hey Castle what are you doing here?" Said the voice pondering.

"I was just visiting."

"Hey Beckett you feeling any better?"

"No Espo I'm not." Esposito gave Castle a look before he stepped back to let Ryan speak.

"Well we got all of the paperwork done and there was another body found just four blocks from here so we thought we might check on you." He and Esposito gave Castle the same look when the y stepped back.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think I can make this one I know you two got this." They nodded waved and headed out as Castle shut the door and came back and grabbed her cup to get her more.

"Castle why did you come? You could have just gone home and yet you came here first. Why?" She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Because I know you would have tried to shrug it off and come back into work tomorrow. Besides who better to take care of you than someone with a daughter."She smiled again this time attempting to get up, but he gently knelt in front of her ad gently put his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them away.

"No, I..." She gives in, she doesn't know why maybe because of the lightheadedness from her empty stomach or the ingredients affecting negatively to her body but she had to do this. She had to know that it was he she wanted not just his act he tried to pull off as himself. But she needed this she shoves herself on him connecting each other her left hand in his hair. Her free hand on his shoulder. She could tell by the way he was holding back he was surprised but soon he was right along with her. Both tongues fighting for dominance. His hands gently roaming her back pulling her closer. Surprisingly he was the first one to pull away.

"Beckett. No, I don't-" But she interrupted in the middle.

"But I'm not going to regret this i promise. I need you. I hate that I hadn't realized this earlier, but when we had to go under cover as the drunk couple and you kissed me I knew I needed more than that." She looked at the ground his eyes feeling like a jury and she was being judged. He lifted her head with is finger and smiled.

"I was going to say that, I'm blaming you if i get sick." He leaned down and now it was his turn. He pulled her closer to him and also pulled her up. She held his head and slowly granted him access to her mouth. She moaned in his mouth making him play with her hair and sliding his other hand under her shirt. She needed breath so she starts making a trail of kisses along his jaw and neck. He closes his eyes and fiddles with her bra straps and she nips his jaw making him pull her yet even closer. He needs her now but knows that if he pushes her she is going to runaway. She stops and looks him in the eyes. His blue eyes like giant pools of trust and love. If only she could have that must trust and love as she say in his eyes right then and there.

She put her head in the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry for everything."

He just held her, feeling her heartbeat underneath all of her clothes. Her faint smell of cherries in her hair. And the way she fits so perfectly in the crevice of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

*Viewer disclaimer* I do not own Castle (sadly) sorry this one took so long been busy

* * *

><p>Beckett had just gotten to the crime scene when Castle handed her coffee over and she took a sip.<p>

"So, Lanie what do we got?"

"Blunt force trauma to the sternum, broken nose, fractured clavicle –"

"So this guy took a beating. Did it kill him?" Castle interrupted before she finished and Lanie gave him a look and continued.

"If you let me finish I could have explained. Lacerations on his ankles suggesting he was dragged." She motioned to the sidewalk from which people were packed around the crime tape line. "So he was not killed here. There is a small puncture wound around his chest cavity, looking like a needle was jabbed into his heart." Beckett looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"So did any of this kill him?" Lanie shook her head.

"No he managed to survive all of this and more from the bruising on his arms and legs plus the multiple broken bones to have a syringe, by the looks of it, stabbed into the back of his neck severing his spinal cord explains why there isn't a lot of blood." Beckett and Castle both nodded at the same time. Castle looked off to the sidewalk looking for anything that might help to find out who did this when Beckett started coughing and wheezing. He turned around and she was supporting herself on one of the police cars and her head on the roof of the car.

"Beckett are you alright?" Castle said as he walked over but, she waved him off. He stopped and waited for her to get back up.

"It's just a cough Castle. I'm fine." She got back up and fixed her hair a bit to get rid of the shaken look. He gave her a once over and slowly turned away to look again for leads. Lanie came over and held her clip board to her chest and gave her a look.

"Girl you better go home. I don't want you to get everyone else sick." And with that she walked away and gave Castle a small look. Castle looked past her to Beckett but she was looking at the body. He sighed and turned around and saw something by one of the many trees lining the sidewalks. It looked like gum but it had an imprint on it and it still looked wet.

"Hey Beckett come look at this." He motioned her over and she walked over her face pale. He knew he shouldn't say anything so he just points out what he saw. She squats down to look at it and sees it looks like gum

"Maybe Lanie can get some particulates of DNA from this and if not it looks like a shoe print." He nodded.

"Just what I thought" He gave her a look when he thought she wasn't looking. She turned around and waved down a intern.

"Get a mold so that way the gum doesn't lose its shape." The intern just simply nodded and headed off to get the cast. She got back up and looked at Castle.

"I think we sho-" She wheezed and had another coughing fit and wiped a hand across her forehead. He put the back of his hand to her forehead and pushed away a few strands of hair.

"Beckett you are burning up you-" She cut him off.

"No I will solve this case first." She gently moved his hand away as mush as it pained her to feel his somewhat cold hands on her boiling skin, like chewing cinnamon gum and drinking ice water. She looked away back to the car and started to walk to the car. He followed but not after exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. They had gotten in the car and they drove off to the precinct in a somewhat awkward silence but just the bits and pieces of small talk here and there had kept it just above the awkward scale. They arrived at the precinct soon after and Beckett ran to the bathroom one hand on her mouth the other waving off Castle as he tried to follow her. He shook his head and walked over to her desk Ryan just now appearing.

"Hey Ryan where you been?" He sat down in his chair.

"Uh, just checked out the crime scene. Late night last night." He had the same look he has when he was hiding something but Castle knew not to push someone with a gun. So he merely shrugged and looked back at the bathroom waiting for Beckett. Everyone had come back and went to their own business and he was starting to get worried when she came out her face flushed. He got up and she shook her head.

"Castle I told you...after this case is over" Ryan looked at Beckett but Castle gave him a look and Ryan smiled then went back to "work". Her face was slightly flushed and sat in her chair. "So Ryan what do you have?" He gave a look first and then explained.

"He wasn't robbed. Nothing was taken but one of the weird things is all of the credit cards had a different name on each."

"Pick pocket-er?"

"That's what I thought too but they aren't stolen." A spark lit in Castle's eyes and he was off.

"He was a shape shifter. One credit card for each appearance." He was almost giddy with excitement which she adored but she had to steel her face to keep from bursting with laughter.

"Castle, really?" He looked at her with that same look that you see on small kids when they go to Disney Land for the first time.

"Oh come on, do you have anything better for this explanation?" She opened her mouth then shut it. Then opened it again and said,

"He was a con artist. Used his great acting and connections to pull off massive heists." His face descended into a small whimper of a smile. She hated when she did this, crushing his hopes of a good story, it was like kicking a puppy, bad but sometimes it had to be done. Ryan butted in when she could no longer stand his crestfallen look,

"Actually Castle is closer. He was an actor but that doesn't explain why he has all of these cards and why nobody wanted any of his money." Castle's face lit gently but he still felt the stab of her dagger digging in deeper into his ribs. He knew why she did it. It wasn't the way a cop worked. They had the facts and writers worked backwards, from conclusion then added facts to back up their story. They had gone deeper into the conversation but Castle was looking at the murder board.

"Hey Beckett maybe they are his characters. Props fake cards? Look at the names. Greg Monteray? Stephen Georgely? Ryan are they real people other than our vic?"Ryan got onto his computer and started typing away and then he looked up.

"Castle's right. They are his characters in his movies. Looks like they were used on a set before he died on 44th and West."

"Come on Castle lets go talk to some shape shifters." She grabbed her jacket but not before her remnants of a smile faded and she ran for the bathroom again. He looked back at Ryan who still had a strange look but handed him a few paper bags. He thanked Ryan and then followed her out into the watery morning.

* * *

><p>AN I am very sorry this took so long but I will be working on chapter 3 when this is up PLEASE leave reviews PLEASE (sorry but this is my first fic and I want to become better)


	3. Chapter 3

In some A/U I would be writing this way better but frankly that is so far out I doubt that anyone is even reading this but here comes another one I need these stories out of my head. This one might be short I will have another one coming out it's a bones crossover and well I hope you like that one too. Every other chapter I switch from slash back to reality K? Also I went on a trip and couldn't bring my laptop so it took longer.

Beckett managed to fall back asleep this only this time Castle wrapped her in an embrace which was probably why she had fallen asleep so easily. His flesh, surprisingly cool, against her blistering skin. He heard the noise of music somewhere but he hadn't known where and he sat slightly on the edge of the couch listening to the soft music in the background.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<br>And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Sooner or later it's over  
>But I don't want to miss you tonight<em>

He thought for a moment and couldn't help but want to draw parallels to his and Beckett's relationship. He listened a little more and the sons just kept coming, keeping him listening.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain and I can be the first mate  
>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<br>You can be hero and I can be the sidekick  
>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain form a cloud when it's stormin or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

At this one he looked down at her and wanted so badly to pull back her loose strands of hair and kiss the top of her head, but he knew he couldn't take advantage of her like that. He was the guest after all. The songs just kept rolling on, one after the other.

_Well you undone me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to beat you but you're so hot I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm to get back<br>Before the cool done run out I be given it my best yet  
>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
>But I won't hesitate no more no more it cannot wait<br>I'm yours_

He pondered for a moment. Why didn't he become a singer? Oh yea that's right, He couldn't write songs. Stories one thing but songs they were a little different. He also had to have a tune. He gently shook his head and she stirred gracefully like a cat. Again that urge came back to him and he held his hands to stop himself. He wondered how it is simple things like her moving make him so antsy. It's like that feeling of walking on air, or sky diving indoors. You know that you are perfectly safe, yet you got the same feeling as you would actually take the plunge out of a plane. That false sense of security trying to shove pieces of a puzzle together that don't go together, but being satisfied with the mosaic look of the new piece of artwork. He had sometimes thought for nights wondering if he had made some decisions impulsively without thinking of the cause and effect around him to others. _This one_, he thought _would have to be thought out a while before any action was to take charge. She was not a puzzle that will ever be put back in its right pattern. _He looked down at her as she slept and listened to the steady music and the soft, even breathing of her breath. He moved slightly to reposition himself on her couch so that way he was lying down and she was laying on top of him her face gently in the crook of his neck. The smell of cough syrup, chicken noodle soup, and residue vomit filled his lungs. And cherries her hair was that perfect smell of cherries and he took a deep breath. He would never get used to that smell.

"Interrogate the vic…." She said in her sleep before they turned into incoherent noises, and he couldn't help but laugh. Oh he was going to get her back for that one. He closed his eyes gently as he gently kicked the side of the couch and a blanket fell on his feet. He took yet another breath and soon fell asleep.

She awoke to Castle's cologne deep in her lungs. At least it smelled good otherwise she might have puked on him. She didn't want to move but her mouth was parchment and she needed some water. She looked around and saw that her glass was still on her nightstand next to Castle's head and she gently moved to grab it. She drained the whole thing before the saliva was refilling her mouth and wetting her pallet. She sat the glass back and looked around for a clock. She couldn't find one so she just looked at the window still dark and no signs of dawn and approached yet probably 3:00. Good, she could still get a good night's rest. She lay back down where she was and for the first time she noticed she was freezing. She grabbed the blanket form Castle's feet and wrapped herself into it. Her neighbor's music was going playing music softly like background music in a movie.

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<br>When she smiles  
><em>

Beckett felt a twinge in her stomach (probably from being sick), but she felt as though she was letting Castle down. Yes they had gotten closer in years coming but he could do so much better. Get back with someone who could love him with the same love he shows her (she would deny herself but once she feels ready she will finally tell him). She hated doing this to him she knew it was hard for him since she was taunting him so. Just like tonight she was letting him do this yet she didn't want to go farther just yet. It was like holding a lit match. At one point one if not both of you will get hurt and the result will not come out well for one of them. She took another deep breathe and inhaled his scent making her sigh. She felt him hold his breath as if he had been awake this whole time. He must have woken up when she got her water and she looked up and saw that he let out a long and almost shallow breath. His eyes were closed but she couldn't help the fact that he could be reading her mind. She lay her back down in the crook of his surprised how it was almost instinctive for her and how her face fit perfectly into him.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming all the moments of the truth in your lies when everything feels like the movies yea you bleed just to know you're alive. " She was confused and realized he was singing the song that had just came back around the playlist. She pretends to be asleep and heard his voice as if it were her own. The mix of half awake-ness and something else almost sultry and she could hardly hold back from wanting to hum as well. She felt him move and she almost gasped and remembered she had to be asleep.

Either she was falling asleep or she was imagining it but the songs came faster and faster as if they weren't even playing fully. She felt him start to hum and her whole body was vibrating. He was still humming when she had the crashing head ache hit her as if it were a freight train and the taste of bile in the back of her throat as she reached for the bucket next to her head. He held her hair back and hummed still like it was the most natural thing in the world for him, as though he had to deal with this every day. Well he was a father no doubt he had to help Alexis with the flu and such conditions. She reached for the wash cloth he sat on her table before she fell asleep and wiped her face coughing up the last of the retched left overs. She lay back down in the crook of his neck and as though all of her energy was in her left overs she fell into another deep, yet fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>He hummed awhile more with his eyes closed and listened again to her deep sleep breathing and the soft music. The last thing he remembered was humming her to sleep when the first streams of dawn stroking his face with yellowish orange emanating from the window beside him. He groaned softly not to wake her and gently lifted her off of him –as much as this pained him, and cleaned her bucket and brought it back soon after making sure he wasn't loud. He set the bucket down wrapped another blanket around her because she was shivering and grabbed his stuff that she didn't need and headed home.<p>

* * *

><p>He got home and Alexis was up already. "Hey Alexis what are you doing up so early?"<p>

"I'm finishing up my homework done." She replied lamely. He kissed her forehead and she cringed. "Where have you been, hmm?"

"I was with Beckett she was sick and in definite need of help." He said back casually. With that Alexis widened her eyes and dropped her pencil.

"Dad, you better not be making that up." She gave him a look the same one as Ryan gave back at the precinct when Kate came out of the bathroom. He raised his hands in forfeit.

"Truth, you can go ask her yourself. Although I doubt she would be willing to talk. She was really sick I just came back to shower and get a change of clothes and I need to head back over there." He kissed her forehead again. "Promise." He said walking into his room.

* * *

><p>Kate finally woke up to the smell of chicken noodle soup and she slowly raised her head.<p>

"Castle?"

"No it's even better."

"Lanie? What are you doing here?"

"No hello? Glad to see you too." She came in with a bowl and had the spoon in her mouth. "Whoever made this is a keeper."

"Castle did, what are you doing here." She gave Beckett her bowl and she gave her another spoon. Lanie waggled her eyebrows.

"Hmm Writer Boy was here? I found your key and I came to help a gurl out."

"Yes he was I thought he would still be here. Did you see him walk out?" Lanie shook her head but she had that look on her face.

"Gurl you know you need to spill." Kate sighed and spilled the whole thing from when he came here to the last thing she remembered exempting the cough syrup induced kiss –or what she thought was cough syrup. Lanie would interject every once in a while with something like a wave of her hand or an opinion.

"I told you keeper." Kate smirked and listened the music was gone she looked at her soup and took another bite but she wanted that back. "Gurl you look terrible. I hope you know that."

"Yes I do, but last time I checked there wasn't a fashion contest for the sick." Lanie raised an eyebrow and got up taking her soup and eating the rest, then putting everything away. They heard a knock on the door and Lanie practically ran for it.

"Oh Beckett, guess who." She said almost sing song but it was hard for her to tell with her plugged ears. Lanie gave Castle a look before letting him in and waved to Beckett and mouthed something but she wasn't looking at her now. Castle came and looked at her.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I went home and took a shower and changed I suggest you do the same…without me of course" He beamed with light and her mouth twitched. A shower did sound like a good idea though why was she so nervous.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks so I won't write for awhile cause i am going on a trip be back tuesday so read my other fic if you want to get your daily dose of me :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok so this might have taken awhile but here it is

Beckett had finally got rid of her jitters when Castle had come back from the kitchen to take her bowl and offer her a glass of water. She somehow had felt entirely worse than she had before. She still had a raging headache and he seemed to have picked that up when he took her bowl, so he treaded lightly. Her stomach had knotted itself into the little pin heads that kept collecting and soon you had a huge yarn knot ball. Her voice was almost painful to even imagine so she rarely spoke. She was somewhat glad he didn't seem to be offended by her silence. Castle hummed to himself the same song he sang last night –He must have looked up the song and listened to it already. She continued to hack and cough only more breath-racking then the last. He would occasionally come over and hand her another glass of water while she sat on the couch wondering what he was doing in her kitchen. She wanted to investigate but she was too weak to stand but she could smell something, but didn't know whether or not it was good or bad. She cursed herself for being so weak because she knew that he knew she was too weak to get up so he was out of sight toying with something in her kitchen. She finally managed to get the strength to get up but made it only to the kitchen door when another coughing fit gathered her up, and she doubled over. He turned around and helped her to the kitchen counter and she could finally see what he was doing. He gave her some of that drink he gave her before and the coughing seemed to have seized for now. She looked over her kitchen and noticed he had cleaned and cooked. He had some more of his delicious soup and filled what she had of Tupper ware and handed her a small bowl. Even with her lack of saliva she managed to drool at the sight. If it tasted as good as it did somewhat old then this had to be even better.

"Might I suggest eating it? That way it tastes better." He gave her his smug look and she only could look at him and twitch her lips. She soon had the whole bowl down and was finishing off the rest of the broth. God where did he learn to cook, and why hadn't she learned he was so good sooner.

"I don't think the bowl tastes as good as my soup." He slowly took it out of her hands being gentle and she hadn't realized she was slightly chewing the bowl for residue taste. "More?" She shook her head. It was good but she didn't feel as if she might be able to hold any more than that small bowl full down. She gathered herself up and stood wobbly at first and then more steady the longer she stood. Gaining her balance at last she walked off to her room to grab some clothes. The worst part of being sick had to be the smell you get after a few days of being sick, which above all she hated. Castle looked around the corner to see her vanish into her room, and he shrugged and continued to clean he wouldn't tell her, but she was messy. His house never – well mostly, besides Alexis's parties is relatively clean. It was mainly things that could be thrown away, but still some of it had a new, new white meat on it. Beckett managed to get to her bed before the energy vanished as fast as it came. She practically dragged herself to her drawers doubled over at the increasing pains. She quickly grabbed some clothes without looking at what she had grabbed not caring at that point and continued to sulk to her bathroom She finally got there and leaned against the door, debating. _Lock it, or not? Castle wouldn't try anything, would he? It's Castle, why would he do that?_ He wouldn't she would kill him, or maybe not recently she has realized something. _He was the one person she could always count on to be there, but she knew he wasn't going to wait forever._ She had felt so conflicted let loose now and risk it all, or wait longer and maybe not even have a chance.  
>She slumped down onto the floor and sighed. Then she got back up. She was in hear to take a shower not make life decisions. She cursed herself for thinking this and continued to get in the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Castle heard her shut her bathroom door and look around the corner again and saw that she didn't move, didn't hear shuffling of feet, or the shower running. He wanted to go check on her so he began to walk, but halted. What would she think of him if he walked into her bathroom while she was probably undressing? He turned around slowly. That would ruin it all of this work he has put into her trusting him again and he would do something like that. He cursed himself and walked slowly back into the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Beckett finished in the shower, and came out after she had gotten dressed. She had now just realized what she had thrown on, and who was here. She looked down at herself and saw she threw on an old t-short with plenty holes –probably from her early rookie years and some comfy sweats. She again cursed herself, why was she so sick? She couldn't believe she couldn't even choose a good wardrobe. He hasn't done anything to make her feel worse, so why would he start now? She walked out into the kitchen and stopped. What the hell had he done? He cleaned her whole kitchen. How long was she in the shower? She looked around and saw he was lying on her couch eyes slightly closed and humming. The same way he was last night and she almost melted. Why did he do this, it killed her inside to know she knows what he said but can't say for reasons even she does not understand. How could he do this all and still put up with her crap? She walked over to the couch and he stopped and slowly opened his eyes.<br>He opened his eyes after he heard her shuffle over.

"Smell good?" She chuckled slightly and sighed.

"What? Me or my spotless kitchen?" He looked at her and gave her that charm smile.

"Like that, hm?" She came and sat down next to him, their legs barely touching, but she could still feel the heat from his leg next to her.

"I guess you could say that. It's cleaner than it was."

"Cleaner is an understatement. I think the tornado was the good thing that came through there." She smirked at him and curled her legs underneath her. His hand itched to put his hand on her leg, but he knew that she would shy away and he would lose everything he has built to get rid of her wall. She heard a faint noise in the back of her apartment and she turned her head to listen to it.

"It's your neighbor. Some of their music isn't too bad." He said as his eyes wandered. She listened and realized he was right, but then looked at the round remembering something she once heard. _You know you're in love when all those country songs all start making sense. _She groaned inwardly and noticed he was looking at her probably thinking the same thing. She scratched her head and smirked. His eyes burning into her skin and she looked at the ground. He looked away seeing her uncomfortable. He felt somewhat crushed that she felt hurt, but he knew that she was like a crystal glass, the smallest of taps and she was sent into pieces. She looked back up and saw he had stopped looking at her and the pain that seemed to have subsided in her stomach doubled and she bent over grabbing her stomach and almost fell to the floor Castle looked back at her and quickly got up and grabbed her bucket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and her fingers curled around the bucket and she was dizzy.

"Are you ok?" She shook her head just as she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Beckett?" He yelped and went to her side and gently shook her. "You're alright, right?" She didn't answer and he was beginning to sweat. He looked around and reached into his pocket and quickly put in 911, but didn't press send. He set his phone on the table and went back to Beckett. She didn't move, but her breathing was shallow, and it scared him. She's not dead, she's not hurt. He needed to get her up. She was light which surprised him and he set her on the couch. He kept the phone in his sight and then felt her forehead. She was on fire how had he not noticed. He grabbed his phone at last and called 911.<p>

"Hello 911, I need an ambulance." He waited for them to transfer and then put the rest of her info in. Within five minutes the EMT's were storming her apartment with a stretcher and pushing him out of the way by holding him back.

"Sir, come with us we need her info." Castle nodded and followed the suit. He got into the ambulance with Kate-for what felt like the millionth time. He answered all the questions and gently held Kate's hand the whole ride, he never stopped looking at her face. Remembering when she was shot and not being sooner. Well he wasn't soon enough this time either. Ride came to an abrupt halt and he followed them until the doctor came out and the nurses were holding him back.

"Sir, your wife is going to be fine. Please wait out here." He had hardly heard them, but he was still watching with eyes stinging back tears watching Kate being rolled down the hall. He didn't want to, but he gave up and sat down in the chair next to a patient's door and listened to the rambling of the doctors yelling diagnostics.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long but I was away and I had school. Please review. THANKS. :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So I was working on my other one and I've been on a stupid time restraint 90 mins not enough to do homework tumblr and fic so it's been divided and snuck in also i am a total dumbass and deleted word so there wont be any new that i havent already started for a little while i need to get this shit fixed man one last thing after i am done with my fics for this i have to ship out my laptop for repairing for the above thank you for your patience for that i will make sure i will keep these up and continue improving

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett had arrived at the building in which Greg was last seen. They walked out and saw it was a large brick building, like most of New York, but it was a long building. Maybe two stories high and they walked into the warehouse and the door was swinging on its hinges. Beckett pulled out her gun and Castle pushed open the door. She sidestepped in and Castle followed tentatively, looking opposite of her always. She motioned her head to a cabinet door that looks like it's been ransacked. He opens it gingerly and sees a bunch of ping pong balls explode from the cabinets. One of them is stopped directly behind Beckett and a voice calls afterward.<p>

"Aww man you ruined the prank. Now I gotta set it up all over again." A southern accent was prevalent while the man was speaking. He was about six feet tall and medium length hair. A dusty brown and a bit of a beer belly. Beckett turned on him with her gun, but he was already turning around, unfazed. Castle looked at Beckett and shrugged. The man walked away and looked like he was mumbling to himself. Beckett put her gun away followed both of the guys. "Do you know how long that took me?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Six days. Six Days!" He went back to grumbling. Castle gave Beckett a look and then grinned at her. The man was walking to the end of the ware house.

"Excuse me sir. We are here to ask you a few questions." She stated as he looked back.

"Yea, yea 'bout who?"

"Greg Monteray. Have you seen him lately?"

"Greg? Yea I just saw 'em 'bout four days ago." Beckett looked at Castle with a quizzical look.

"Can you tell us where you saw him last?"

"Ye, he was 'ere." He sat down on a few card board boxes.

"Can you explain what he was doing?"

"He was sortin' through all the tags." Beckett gave the look again. Was this man insane?

"Tags?"

"Ye dropped off ID's for people who want to be in two places at once."

"And what do you do with these 'tags'?"

"Well people come in they drop 'em off, then we use people as, say stunt doubles, like in action movies." Castle had that light in his eye again. Then he butts in,

"So like shape shifters?"

"Ye, pertty much." Castle was almost jumping up and down with giddy. Beckett has to force herself from face palming herself. Then her stomach decided now was the BEST time to have a volcano in her body. She looked around and Castle handed her a bag. From where she didn't care. She turned around and hurled. Castle looked at the man as he was trying to stare around Castle. Castle smirked and then scowled at the man and moved in front of Beckett so she couldn't be seen

"So we never did get your name."

"Aw that, I'm Tom, Tom Courter." He tried his best southern Bond. It almost made Beckett heave more. Castle quickly tried to get her to recover. "By the way you two going at it." Castle turned around and Beckett was about to puke all over him. Her head was pounding some more, but she the room had stopped whirling. "'Cause if not, I know someone who could help you out there." He waggled his eye brows and puffed out his chest. Castle was about to sock the guy. She was very much sick and he was hitting on her. He hated men who did that to her. Beckett gagged and that seemed to deflate Tom. She held the bag and looked around. There was a small trash can and she bolts to it and dumps the bag. She was glad Castle didn't comment on his current statement. She could feel him tense behind her. After she had regained her composure. She asked,

"Where were you for the last three days?"

"I have been here. Setting up that prank."

"Do you have any cameras in this building?"

"We don't even have running water. I can barely afford to keep this place standing."

"So, no?"

"Yes. I have none, zilch, zip, nada." He had a tone to his voice and Castle butt in again,

"Hey, she asked a question. Don't get snippy." Tom gave him a glare.

"I think both of you have over stayed your welcome. Now get out of my warehouse." Castle was about to leave when Beckett turned around.

"We will be back, or I just might send my two parolees who have come to favor my…limitations." Tom's hard glare faltered, but soon regained his stare and took a step forward.

"I said leave. My. Warehouse." Castle was about to take a step forward, but Beckett held him back and walked the long hallway out of the warehouse.

"Do you think he did it?"

"I don't know I need Lanie's time of death." Castle drives the car this time in case there was an emergency stop. He nods and they get back to the 12th. Castle walks into the elevator first and then holds the door for her. "Castle I'm sick not dying."

"True, but you could be." She gave him a look and they walked into the bullpen as the elevator opened. Beckett walked to the autopsy room to find Lanie. Castle sat in his chair and waited for her to come back up. Ryan comes from around the corner.

"Hey Castle, where's Beckett?" Castle motioned to the autopsy room.

"Well I found something. Before he died he made a huge deposit into a locked bank account."

'How much?"

"Too much I'd say, about 8.7 million dollars." Castle had to stifle a gasp. That was a lot for that type of business. And the owner said he was having problems keeping the warehouse, so it wasn't from his boss. So where?

"Drugs?"

"No record at all. He didn't do anything out of the norm."

"An actor with almost 9 million in his account and none of it stolen, who the hell is this guy," Castle racked his brain for something that might make sense, but all of it was farfetched, even for him. "Has any of the money been withdrawal?"

"No none yet." A ping on his desk made Ryan turn around and his eyes looked at the computer scene with eyes like a bird of prey scanning for food. "On second thought about half of that has just been withdrawn. By Greg Monteray." Castle was about to go find Beckett when Espo appeared and both ran out of the precinct. Castle sighed and walked to the autopsy room anyways.

Beckett walked to the autopsy room and saw Lanie looking over a dead body. The autopsy room didn't normally affect her, but with a bad flu it was almost too much for her to handle. Almost.

"So Lanie do you have time of death?" Lanie looks up and smiles.

"Hey pukey. I don't have an exact, but he died around six days." Six days. Tom said he was in the warehouse for that long. We have to have another talk with him.

"Thanks." She was about to walk out when Lanie spoke up again.

"So, why aren't you home getting some," She smirked, "TLC from you-know-who." She waggled her eye brows. Beckett groaned.

"Lanie, I am really not in the mood."

"Not yet." She said looking at her clipboard. She heard footsteps approach and the door open. "Speak of the devil." Castle came up from behind Beckett and stood beside her.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," Lanie said coolly. "So what is it you want?" Her playful tone solidified.

"Oh, I was looking for Beckett." He shook his head and looked at Beckett. Lanie flicked her eyebrows at Beckett, but she ignored it. "Greg had, just before he died deposited 8.7 million dollars into a locked back account, and about five minutes ago someone took about half of that out. In his name." Beckett put her hand on the table. Her head was whirling and she needed to stable herself.

"So who is the guy who took the money?"

"Ryan and Espo are on that now." Lanie piped in,

"Well from what I have gathered from Greg over here is that he was no rich guy. He lived in Queens and rode the sub to where he wanted to go." Beckett began to see stars and she was freezing. They were both looking at her, but each with a different expression. Castle looked like he was ready to run her to the ER. Lanie was just looking at her with a faint expression of amusement. Probably because she was also looking at Castle.

"I'm okay," She said and put a gentle hand on his forearm. "I think it's just-" She broke out in a coughing fit and Lanie held up her clipboard.

"Girl you gonna get us all sick. Out go on shoo." She waved her hands and Castle gently lead her out of the room not after Lanie shouted something."Remember!"  
>He looked back with a puzzled look, but the door closed on him before she could explain.<p>

* * *

><p>"Beckett you are too sick to be here." Gates said putting her hand on her desk. After her little fit with Lanie they both went back to the bullpen and got caught be the chief.<p>

"I will go home when the case is over."

"Detective Ryan and Esposito are well capable of doing this without you."

"That isn't the point sir, I want to finish this case." Gates looked at her and at Castle for a minute then spoke again,

"Fine, yet someone has to be with you at all times to ensure your safety." Beckett nodded and headed out of the office. Castle stayed back for a blink.

"At all times?" Gates pointed her finger out the door and he scampered off.

"So," They look at the murder board. "An actor that has deposited a great sum of money, and somehow taken half of that,we know from Lanie he is not the richest person, and he was last seen with a lunatic of a boss. "

"Well maybe if we can find out who he last was then we can figure out where he was." She looks through the papers. "Looks like he was a man by the name of," She looked. "Marcus Turner. He lives just around the corner from here." She put the papers down and hurried out. He followed close behind.

* * *

><p>They were in the car, Castle driving again, and he looked over at her as she stared out the windshield.<p>

"So what were you and Lanie talking about before to make her yell that." He said as they stopped at a red light. She looked at him for a moment then looked back.

"Oh it was nothing, Lanie just being Lanie." Castle nodded, but kept an eye on her. They arrived and Marcus's apartment and knocked on the door. He answered right away.

"Hello! How are you? Come in." He was extremely happy and didn't even let her speak.

"Marcus do you know why I am here?"

'No, but I like your friend." He smirked. He was about 6' 3". Dark brown hair with green eyes. He had perfectly strait teeth and they sparkled like his eyes. Castle gave a look and straightened himself. Then whispered into Beckett's ear.

"Please tell him I am NOT gay." She twitched her lips, yet waved him off.

"Can you tell us where you last say Greg Monteray?"

"Greg oh he was," He cleared his throat and sat down on an ottoman. "He was pretending too be me at a conference. It was eight days ago."

"How much money did he ask for when you paid for him to do this?"

"Oh he said he didn't take money for what he did. He only liked to see how it was as other people. Why is he okay?"

"No I'm sorry Mr. Turner he is dead. So how did you find him?"He gasped and put a hand over his mouth and looked around.

"Well," he gulped."We were at a coffee shop and he ran into me. All over my new suit. He was so nice I was going to ask him if I could see him again when he handed me his card. A few days later I called saying I needed him for the conference and he came. After the conference was over he come and left a note on my counter saying he didn't want money."

"Mr. Turner may you tell us where _you_ were that day?"

"Oh sure I was out of town. In New Hampshire." She was going to remember to check that.

"Thank you, if you have anymore information on him please call us."

"Well I know I am going to call your friend." He winked, Castle gave that terrified look again and hurried out of there. As soon as they got out of there Castle was already in the car ready to drive off.

"Come one Beckett, you didn't tell him so let's hurry before you tell him my number." She sighed, but smiled and walked to the car. When she got to the door of the car and the world around her turned totally black. Castle saw she was staggering and was at her side in an instant. She felt weak in her knees and slumped into his arms. He gently put her in the car and she was regaining her vision. She looks over at Castle and the humor is one from his face.

"You need to get out of the sun." He says in a small voice. She wants to nod, but her head decides that it's too heavy for her shoulders. Castle got into the driver's seat. He looked at her one more time and drove off. Beckett's eyes were heavy from exhaustion and she kept nodding off. They got back to the precinct and Beckett was totally asleep. Castle softly got out of the car, gently opened her door and unbuckled her. Right as he was going to reach back over to get out of the car she woke up with a start, upon seeing him like this she stiffened and her eyes bulged. He smirked and she shoved him out of her space.

"Castle what are you doing?"

"I was unbuckling your seat belt and you woke up."

"You could have woken me up first."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Castle." Her voice was getting hoarse.

"Okay, okay." He moved and Beckett got out of the car slowly. Castle was always at her side. She would sneak glances at him every then and again. He often caught them and smirked.

"She did say at all times."

"Don't even think about it."

"What exactly was I thinking about?" He smirked. She gave him a look and continued to walk. They got to the elevator and she again doubled over in pain. He grabbed her and lifted the hair out of her eyes. He handed he a bag and she grasped it, but nothing came out. He held her as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He gently lead her into the small room and she came back to her regular posture. He gently rubbed her back and she wheezed.

"Thanks you, Castle." She whispers, but he heard her. It was more of a cough in the state she was in.

"Always." He slows down on rubbing her back and now it is like a gentle breath on her back. She shivers and he stops.

"No," She says a little bit urgently. "I was just cold." He takes off his jacket as the doors open and puts it on her shoulders. It is surprising to her how warm it is, or maybe she is just really cold. They walk to her desk and they spot Ryan and Espo.

"Hey Ryan what did you find." They gave them a bit of an off look then he jumped in.

"The guy who took out the money was...the real Greg Monteray." Beckett gave both of them a look then sat down at her desk.

"So who is are guy, and how can he walk around with someone's name?"

"Well we showed the picture to the real Greg, and he said he new him, but not under his name." Espo grabs a file and gives it to Castle who passes it to Beckett. She looks through it and finds what they had seen.

"Marcus Turner. We have to go back. Oh and Ryan, Espo you need to check out Tom again." She gave them the address and Castle and Beckett headed back out.

* * *

><p>"Were you thinking what I was thinking?" Ryan looked at Espo who was watching Castle and Beckett leave.<p>

"Yep. Totally." Ryan nodded and shook his head.

"Come on we have to go heck out 'Tom'" Esposito said with quotations.

"Let's just hope he isn't some sort of nut." Ryan said as they were walking away

* * *

><p>So i was thinking of making a newlywed game of Castle (like with sheri shepard) but we just skip a few months and we are watching them play this game (those who havent seen it i recommend)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sir, your wife is going to be fine. Please wait out here." He had hardly heard them, but he was still watching with eyes stinging back tears watching Kate being rolled down the hall. He didn't want to, but he gave up and sat down in the chair next to a patient's door and listened to the rambling of the doctors yelling diagnostics._

That one moment kept on replaying in his head over and over. He sat down in the chair until it felt like he was being wrapped around by a bunch of tiny arms of guilt. _He had helped her. She was doing fine. What happened? How could he be so stupid? _ He text Alexis that he was at the hospital and she replied frantic, but he told her it wasn't about him. It was about Kate. She replied the same way and he had no answer. _What happened dad? _He just kept looking at that and a single tear fell down his cheek, carving his face, while he also kept on playing that scene again over in his head when the doctor came back with his clipboard, and Castle thrust into a standing position to stare the doc in the eye.

"Her vitals have come back and she was simply dehydrated. We have given antibiotics for her flu and she will be as good as new by tomorrow" Castle had smiled for the first time and asked,

"So may I go see her?" The doctor nodded and pointed to her room and he practically ran to it. He stopped at the door and slowly came in taking a deep breath. She was nodding off when he walked in. He shuffled over to her side searched for her hand. She looked at him with glazed eyes from the fever and smirked.

"Thank you for being there." Her smile faded as she looked to the ground. He began to worry again and gripped her hand tighter.

"Always." He said finally and she eventually looked at him again her eyes sparkling. She peels back her lips against her teeth covering them and making it look like she is suppressing a smile and she looks as though she is going to speak, but Alexis and Martha burst through the door.

"Oh darling I do hope you're alright." Martha exclaims as she escapes the doctors. She grabs Beckett's other hand and Beckett hides the one that is holding Castle's. Martha rambles on, but Castle can only focus on her to make sure she isn't going to leave him again. Alexis comes up behind him and she wraps her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I'm glad it wasn't you." She whispers as Beckett is listening to Martha rattle off things that could have gone wrong. He kisses her forehead and smirks at her.

"Never." He looks back at Beckett, and Alexis shoots Martha a hidden glance behind Castle and Martha gets the hint and raises and eyebrow at Castle and Beckett. Castle and Beckett look up for a moment each over the others shoulder giving a quizzical look. Castle clears his throat and regretfully lets go of Beckett's hand. She looks for it and realizes why those looks are on Martha and Alexis's faces. Beckett looks around and clears her throat.

"Hey, do you think I could get out of here today? I just want to get back home." She sits up and Castle helps her up against her pillows.

"Sure come on lets go check." Alexis motions to Martha and they scurry out into the hall and Beckett can't help, but realize they are just so adorable. Beckett starts to get up and he gently pushes her back.

"No I don't want you to waste your energy." She stays then reluctantly she lies back down. She searches for his hand again, and he grasps hers gently. She looks at the ceiling of the hospital, and a single tear trails its way down her face. He carefully reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. She looked back at him and twitched her mouth. She opened her mouth again to say something, but she closed it before he could tense up. Martha and Alexis came back and they both looked at the doorway.

"They said she can go." Alexis pings off as she looks at Beckett and her dad. Martha nods and chimes in,

"We took a taxi here that is why we were so late." Martha tsked and walked over to her son and rubbed his free hand and walked back out of the room.

* * *

><p>Alexis was beaming by the time she had turned around when Martha followed and Martha had to put her hand on Alexis before she exploded. Although she was as excited as Alexis was she didn't want to make anything obvious.<p>

"Finally." Alexis said when they were definitely out of ear shot. Martha nodded just as happy.

"What did he do when he came home this morning?"

"He said he had to take a shower and head back over. But the look on his face, uh I wish you were there."

"Yes my dear I know." She brushes her hair away from her face. "It only took time."

"Yea four years. I'd say that is enough time." Martha rolls her eyes.

"You'd think."

* * *

><p>Castle had just gotten Beckett into the taxi when she grabbed his forearm and pulled him in.<p>

"I don't want you," She paused, "to leave yet." He nodded and gently pried her fingers off of his arm. She took them off quickly, her knuckles white from holding his arm, as if he would leave her. She scooted over then didn't like the cold and moved closer to him. He had to resist from putting his arm around her, or holding her hand to keep her warm. Or even putting his hand on her thigh. He just agreed with himself to simply place his own hand on his own thigh close to hers. She was still cold, but she could feel the heat radiating from his body and she got closer. He held his breath and he felt as if it had gotten five degrees colder. The driver looks back in the rear view mirror and says something in Turkish.

Castle gave him a puzzled look and he tried to translate, but it had something to do with cheese and giant tigers. They both chuckled and the cab driver dropped them off at her apartment. He let her out and they walked quickly to her apartment. Remembering how cold it was and why he, or she,didn't have a jacket. They got into her apartment and he saw that his jacket was on her coat hanger.  
>She sat on her couch and grabbed at a blanket and wrapped herself into it, her teeth chattering. After days of nice weather, a storm had to roll in now. Castle looked through her fridge and grabbed her some soup along with a water bottle he managed to find and filled it to the brim. He handed her the water and heated up the soup. When it was done he walked back and she was still downing the water. He took it from her gently and gave her the soup which she downed just as fast. He smirked at her and she began to slow down. It was moments like this when they said nothing, but they read each other like a book. Castle's phone pinged and he looked at it. It was from Alexis. He read the text and his frown faded into a scowl. <em>Are you at her apartment? <em> He replied back_. Yes why are you asking?_ He waited a good ten minutes and she never replied back so he put his phone back and looked at Beckett.

* * *

><p>Alexis smiled and showed Martha the phone and Martha hugged Alexis.<p>

"I think we might be finally getting somewhere."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>After she was done he took all of her stuff and refilled the water and cleaned the dishes. He came back and she was lying on the couch with her feet sticking out of the too small blanket. He handed her her water, looking around he went in search of a bigger blanket. He finally found one and she was drifting off again he quietly went over and placed the blanket on what the blanket wasn't covering. She smiled up at him her eyes half closed. He quietly sat down on the couch where her feet weren't occupying space. He turned on the TV, quickly putting in it on mute so that way she could sleep. He soon found an old movie <em>Lover come back<em>. He relished the simplicity of the dynamics of the relationship. He heard every once in awhile he would hear Beckett sigh or chuckle. His mind began to wander. What would happen if they had become a TV show? How would it end? What would people think of? Who would play _him_? He had many questions he knew that might never be answered. The movie was finishing up when Beckett stretched and her feet had taken up his space as well as the rest of the couch. She mumbled something in her sleep, too grumbled for him to understand and he just rest his right arm over her calves. She could feel extra warmth,yet she didn't care. She knew who it was, and that didn't scare her. She was proud with herself, they had come this far, so the only thing holding them back was her.  
>She didn't know why she felt as though she needed to keep pushing him. Her mother's case was not what she was hiding in. It was her own feelings that she felt she needed to protect. She saw in him everyday how much he cared about her, hell she even heard it for herself he loved her, she was just scared that maybe one day he would be fed up with all of this waiting and move on. He wasn't the man he used to be, with a girl on each of his arms and the constant childish behavior. He had lost the need to be with strange women, he had also become somewhat grown, or she had let heard so much of it she ignored the childish things he attempted. She wondered what it would be like if they did get together. Would it turn into what Lanie and Jave have? Would it flourish between them like roses, or would it bud out and never blossom? She knew he wouldn't resist himself at work, but they were still professional. Who says he wouldn't leave everything else behind and just evolve himself in her. She stopped herself before she got too far into her daydreaming. She felt a twinge in her southern area that she ignored. She woke up to what felt like hours of rest. She looked at Castle and saw he was curled around her feet. She was lying on her stomach and didn't move too much to cause movement to the whole couch. She grasped for her water. Her pallet tasting of vomit she needed something to get rid of the bile at the back of her throat. Castle saw she was awake and stretched, but made sure he didn't disturb her. He looked at the TV and saw a new movie had popped onto the screen. He looked at the screen for a moment and turned off the TV, plunging them both into complete and total darkness. The storm was going on furiously. Lightning lighting up the small room ever so often, and thunder rolling in in waves each bigger than the last, until you could feel it shaking the whole complex. Wind ripping through the streets it was screaming and the closed windows were rattling. Beckett set her water bottle back down and her stomach cramped. She curled up into the fetal position. Castle tried to turn on some lights, yet nothing was turning on. He tried the TV again, but that was off as well. He scrambled the kitchen for some candles and matches when he stumbled upon some and he lit them at vantage points around the apartment.<br>He saw she was cured up and groaning when the candles finally flickered to life and he gently breezed over there and was at her side kneeling. She hugged her stomach and rest her forehead on the inside of her knees. He hated to see her in pain and he look around. Ice! He rushed to the freezer and saw a bag of peas,wrapped them into a towel and glided back over to her. She took it and pressed it to her stomach. It weakened the pain, but it seemed to have just migrated. It was now manifesting in her chest, she wanted to move the peas, yet they seemed to belong at her stomach so she pulled through with the growing pain in her rib cage. She propped herself up against the arm of the couch and her stomach did not agree. She motioned to her bucket and it was as if Castle read her mind, for he had it already in hand and at her side. She lost total interest in the peas and proceeded to extinguish any source of supplement she had eaten or drank that day. Castle had the towel that wrapped the peas and handed it to her to wipe her face. It was silence except for the persistent rain beating down on her window. She spit up the last taste of acid in the back of her throat and lay her head on Castle's arm that was on the inside of the arm of the couch. After her long nap she felt as though it was wasted in just that on episode. The pain in her stomach was gone, yet she still had the nagging ache in her ribcage. With his free hand he soothed her back like before and she began to relax.  
>She grabbed for her water again and he already had it at her side. He looked around the dimly lit room and heard the constant beat of the rain against window.<p>

"Storms really raging."

"Yea, I guess that's what you get for all the nice weather we have been having." He sighed and walked around the room again for more candles. She unfurled and lay the peas on the table at her head and walked to her room looking for some warmer clothes. She left the door open a crack to let the light in, as she scoured for something that would warm her. Castle found some more candles and proceeded to light them at different corners of the house. He walked into her room and she is in her closet riffling through looking for anything sustainably warm. He lit a candle on her dresser and walks over to look with her. He pulls out what looks like an old knitted sweater with a bird on the from and a nest on the back.

"What about this one?" She looked at it and her face was priceless. The repulsion in it was too adorable.

"Your kidding right? I can't believe I still have that."

"When aren't I?" He sat it back and saw a over sized sweater. Black, so that's why he didn't see it before. It dropped in the front a little bit and the sleeves were stuffed to fit around her wrists. It was soft and he felt the inside and it was like clouds he took it off of the rack and held it up to her. She turned around and looked as though this was the first time she had ever seen it. The tags were still on the side, the sticker for size was also on the front.

"I forgot I bought this. I couldn't have ever worn it to work."

"Oh why not it is lovely." He gave a smile and she grabbed it from him and twirled her index finger around to motion him to turn around. Though there was little light she wanted to make sure he wouldn't try anything. She took a small step back and took off her shirt and toying with him she threw it just over his head and it landed at his feet He tried to turn around, but her hand was it his back spinning him back around and she put on the sweater. It really was very warm. The fleece on both sides was heaven right now.

"I can turn around now right?"

"Mmmh." He did and she saw he was still holding her other shirt as well. He nearly fainted, the way the sweater looked on her was stunning. She grabbed her other shirt from his hand and in the process she decided to ease him a bit. She tapped his chin. "You'll catch flies."

"Your a tease." He stated closing her closet doors. She opened up a dresser drawer gently not to move the candle. She found what she was looking for and twirled her finger again. He crossed his arms and in one swift move he was 180 degrees in the other direction. She took off her pants and tossed on some sweats and came up behind him and ran her fingers from behind him and up his chest. He jumped a bit and she laughed taking her hands away. She walks out of the room smiling and leaving him in the unilluminated expanse. After he managed to collect himself and follow her out into the lounge. He had to take a minute to marvel. When she was all dress up for work she was alluring, but when she was in this simple design it was more. He was hiding in the shadow of her hallway when the lightning hit and the room was in full illumination. Than with a crack and a zap it was all out. He rushed to see if Beckett was okay. She was sitting on the couch and had a blanket across herself. She pat the couch next to her and looked up at walked over at sat down where she had motioned.

"Aren't you worried about the storm?"

"No. Why should I? It's not like I'm stuck in someones house, or I'm driving."

"True, but what about being called and you have no service because a line is down." She looked over at him.

"Your exaggerating. Like I said I don't need to be worried."

"I guess not. Well better safe than sorry." She looked around her apartment, what to do, what to do. _ I know what I can do._ She shook her head and pushed the thought away. No this was not the time she was too sick. _There you go again, creating excuses. _I'm not creating excuses. The fact is true. _ Chicken. _Her fight with her subconscious was exhausting. She would never win her subconscious was right. She _was_ making excuses, but they were damn good ones. _What did I tell you, you're too chicken. _ I am not chicken! She decided to prove her subconscious wrong and she could feel herself tense, She gave a quick glance to where he was and clenched and unclenched her fists once. In one nimble move she had his face in her hands and was holding him so close she could see herself in his eyes. She closed the space in between them and her subconscious rang clear. _I knew I could get you to do it_. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, her legs unfolding from the blanket facing him. His hand slithered up the sweater and gently touching her, making it feel like spider legs. His other hand was playing with her hair, gently. She was running out of air so she pulled apart. His eyes and electric blue that lit up the room. The desire in them was intoxicating.

"Ms. Beckett you better not be toying with me."

"Not a chance." She threw herself onto him and they fell back onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he left kisses all up her jawline and down her neck. He played with the straps of her bra as she continued to kiss him. She began to unbutton his shirt and and he unclasped her bra. Castle heard a ping, she must have heard it as well because she was about to get up when he flipped her and now she was on the couch.

"What if that's something important." He looked over at her phone.

"Nope, not important." He smirked and she just went along with it. He pulled her up with a free hand against his chest,when another ping sounded off. He groaned and looked around. He set her down and grabbed her phone. He looked t the caller ID and saw it was Lanie. He handed it to Beckett. Lanie she was going to kill her. _Hey babe how are you?, Are you home?_. Beckett replied,_ Lanie now is _not_ the time. _It was a few seconds later when she replied. _So you did remember ;D. Lanie if this storm lets up soon I will personally make sure you won't survive it. Okay okay you can get back no need to bite my head off. _ Beckett sat down the phone and turned to Castle, his eyes still gleaming. She knew it was no use so she crawled over and lied on his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"No it wasn't your fault."

"Your right, but it was my friend."

"We'll get her back later." He looked down at her and played with a loose strand of hair.

* * *

><p>to see her sweater design http .com ?prodID=301 (remove the spaces) ok sinec my Word is down I might not write for a while until i find a better solution<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Beckett woke to a light drizzle. The wind was persistent at beating on the window. The cloud coverage hid all traces of moon light. She was a little cramped from being passed out in the same position for hours. She got up and grabbed her water. Castle reached around for her, but came up empty. He settled to just hugging the pillow which he noticeably didn't like as much as her. She gets up and takes a minute for the world to come back into focus before she proceeds to the kitchen. She looked through and saw that she was out of soup. Damn, he also cleaned out her fridge, so she had no take out. She returned to the living room and searched for her phone. She found it and looked at the time. 12:47. Not bad she slept for quite awhile. Almost six hours. She looked back at Castle and reminisced the last few moments before they both fell asleep. She looked back at her phone and clicked up the last conversation she had with Lanie. _Hey Lanie, you up? _It was a few heartbeats before the ping sounded the stilled room. _Am now, what is it babe? I'm sorry I over reacted before._ She cradled the phone in both hands. _No prob I know you were in the heat of the moment ;)_._ You could say that. Oh I know that gurl.__ Thank you Lanie. No prob babe. _Beckett put her phone back and turn around slightly, she saw that Castle was awake some.

"You know you almost burned down my house." He gave her a quick look.

"A, it's not a house and B, how?" He sat up a bit and craned his neck to look at her.

"You didn't blow out the candles." He looked around and shrugged.

"I bet the rain would have washed it away. Besides it's not the first time you needed a new apartment."

"Well I doubt anyone is going to sell to me with my record."

"Hey you never know." He flashed his smile again that sparkled in the dim lit room. The lights turned on and Beckett looked around and lifted her hands. There was another pop and they all flickered out again. She slaps her hands on her thighs and put her head on her hands. He laughed wholeheartedly. She looked over at him, his hands were behind his head. His eyes were trained on the ceiling, but his feet were twitching, as if there was music around. If there was the storm was too loud to here any of it. She shivered again and crawled next to him. How he was so warm, she had no idea, but at that moment she didn't care. Castle looked at her and smiled although he knew she would kill him if he was going to brag about this. His feet continued to twitch and spasm. She looked up at him.

"Where's the music."He only smirked at her. She wanted an answer so she grabbed his nose with her second knuckles on her index finger and middle finger.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, okay just let go." He played along,"I was just listening to the rhythm of your heart." She let g of his nose and gave him a look.

"That was so corny."

"But true." He looked at her as again the lights fizzed and popped. The noise was getting louder until she swore the lights were going to explode. They died down before the lights managed to turn into shards all across the floor. Beckett looked over at her kitchen and saw one of the lights was on. She got up and looked around and saw it wasn't a light, it was a flashlight shining through her window. She couldn't see the face, but she had a thought of who it was. She walked over to the window and let them in.

"Ryan, Esposito what are you doing here?"

"We were checking on you Beckett." Esposito butts in and walks around her apartment to stop in her living room.

"Yea we hadn't-" Ryan looks at Espo and they both smirk at each other. "Well Beckett you could have told us you have company."

"I would have, but you just waltzed right in. Why didn't you knock on the door anyways?"

"Details." Esposito says and walks over to Castle and whispers in his ear. Castle thinks for a moment and nods. Esposito walks back over to Ryan an they head for the door. "Next time call us when you are being..taken care of." They left as soon as they came. Both of them I heard a small clap and realized that it was obviously Ryan and Esposito.

Once outside the door, both of them did their own little handshake and headed back.

Beckett walks back to her couch and she hears a growl from behind her. She looks back and sees Castle is raiding her fridge for anything he could eat. She walked over to him and looked from under his arm.

"If you keep this open too long everything is going to spoil."

He looked down at her from a carton of somewhat good takeout. "I had no idea. That was why I was rifling."

"That doesn't make you go faster it just makes you choose the closet thing to you." She opened the box to show him that there was hardly a bite left. "And it looks like you missed a box." She took it from him an threw it away. He looked at her with a smug look.

"Oh and you could chose something just as fast and a but decent." She gave him a sly smile.

"Time me." He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Go." She opened the door and felt the tops of the cartons quickly and quickly grabbed him one. She closed the door and handed him the box of left overs."One minute fourteen seconds." She smirked and closed the fridge door with her hip. He examined the food like it was a mad science experiment, yet he eventually settled on eating it. She then returned to her place back on the couch and watched the candles flicker to and fro from the persistent drafts that would not give in. The howl outside was dieing down now and then and it showed. She could hear objects being thrown around outside. Newspapers,napkins, cows for all she cared were running ramped outside, but she didn't care. All she cared about was here and now. It was weird to see that in one fail swoop he was always there. No matter the changes that separated them, he had remained at her side 95% of the time. And when he wasn't it was because he was off gallivanting on one of his signings. She continued to stare at the flame, the flickering made her think of them. All these small blows were just precautions, for when the real blow hit they new they would either light up more passionately or turn to smoke in the air. She hadn't realized he was siting next to her until he had put his face next to hers and looked at the candle as well.

"Interesting." She jumped an inch and looked at him.

"What."

"How we all know that candle will turn to wax with or without you staring at it." He went back to where he was and gave her another smug look.

"You know taking care of someone when they are sick is checking on them periodically not living with them."

"I'm not living with you."

"Sure."

"I went home."

"To take a shower."

"So your point is?" She decided it wasn't worth it and lied down as a clap of thunder rolled the whole apartment. She jumped so high she thought that she was about to hit the roof. Castle caught her with a smile and laughing.

"I had a cramp."

"Sure you did." She loved the feel of his arms around her and stayed in them for as long as she could. Her heart ached for the past few days. How he could care so much for her and she could hardly even return her feelings. Especially after her accident. She felt like telling him, but she didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not ever. She couldn't live with him so distant. So lost. He let her go and steadied her. Beckett looked around and Castle went back to twitching his feet. She grabbed one of them, yet he continued.

"Are you trying to hypnotize my Castle, because it's working." She turned around with a sly look. He stopped abruptly. As soon as he stopped another flash of light lit up the room and thunder pounded like a nosy neighbor. She almost jumped this time. Beckett crawled over to his side and held is arm.

"Scared of a little thunder Beckett?"

"Not a teensy." She said without looking at him, but she did hold his arm tighter. The wind was roaring outside and she felt as thought it would tear her house away like it was a piece of paper. She was facing the coffee table as the room lit up multiple times each time she held on to him a little bit more. He had to detach his arm form her grip a few times. He rubbed his arm and return it to its original position. He would hum periodically and it soothed her. One of the last times he hummed she slept.

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett get back to Marcus's apartment, but he wasn't there the door was unlocked and stuff was thrown all over.<p>

"I think he left something out of his explanation." Beckett grabbed her gun and walked around checking the rooms. Castle thought it was safe to stay put, so he did. Beckett waved him in that it was all clear. He looked in the door in a just in case glance. Then he waltzed right in and followed her to where she was.

"He didn't leave, he was kidnapped." She walked into his room and saw some blood. Castle looked around and didn't see a body.  
>He came back to her and saw she was a sheet.<p>

"Beckett what's wr-" He didn't finish when she motioned to her back and he saw something behind her. A voice came out from behind her.

"Let me go unharmed and I wont shoot her."

"Marcus this is not you don't do this."

"You don't know who I am!" He yelled and jabbed the knife closer to the back of Beckett's neck.

"I know you don't kill people." His hand trembled and Beckett felt it. Castle didn't try to move closer, nor did he try to speak to Marcus.

"Marcus-"

"I am not Marcus!" His gripped tightened, but she heard him gulp. "I am Greg."

"Greg, please we can help you." He let the knife balance in his hand and Beckett thrust his hand up, so he would drop the knife and she grabbed his arms. Caste dove for the knife and grabbed it. Marcus/Greg didn't struggle just went limp in her arms. Castle held the knife like well it was, well, a murder weapon. It was dangling in his hands when they put Marcus/Greg into her service car. Marcus/Greg stared at the floor board the whole time they drove. Castle looked over at Beckett who had gained her color back.

"You alright Beckett."

"Sure Castle, no blood." He gave her a look that he didn't believe. He stared at her for a few more lights until she looked back at him. "Castle I told you, I'm okay."

"Fine." He looked away and then he looked back over at her. "Oh, and who let you drive?" She gave him a look.

"My car, I drive."

"You drive even when it isn't your car."

"Point is?" He looked at her until they got to the 12th.

They took the guy and saw that Esposito and Ryan were back so she gave Marcus/Greg to them. About twenty five minutes later they both came out with a story between them. Marcus/Greg had confessed he killed /Greg saw that Greg/Marcus as taking money out of Marcus/Greg's bank account after Marcus/Greg gave him his bank number for emergencies while he was undercover. Greg/Marcus came to meet Marcus/Greg to get his money back. When Greg/Marcus refused to give the mine back Marcus/Greg killed Greg/Marcus and Marcus/Greg took Greg/Marcus's life.

"Sounds like a reasonable trade." Castle said sitting down, looking at the murder board.

"Utterly." Beckett sat next to him and after she cleared the board. Beckett sighed and her head bobbed a bit as a sharp pain washed over her mind. She looked at the ground and took in a slow breath. She was so ready for this to be then felt a hand on her back. She jumped a bit until she realized that it was Castle. "I'm okay." She said with a faint smile.

"The case is solved. You are now going home." He said it as a demand, but a careful one.

"Okay Castle." She grabbed her stuff and walked to the elevator. She realized that Castle was following her.

"Gates did say 'at all times'." He gave a smirk and she just grinned back and walked into the elevator. "So is that a yes?" The elevator closed as Beckett let a sly smile.

* * *

><p>Beckett woke up the storm had left a damage that she thought they could never recover from. Castle had left her a note:<p>

_Beckett  
>I had to go home to deal with Alexis problems. Sorry<br>See you at the precinct,  
>Writer<em>

__She smiled and felt so much better than she did a few days ago. She got dressed and headed off to the precinct when her phone pinged. Lanie's name was on the caller ID and she answered it. Talking as she left her apartment, but not without a last look.

* * *

><p>So thanks I finished this one up and i am going to be taking requests i am starting up a new one called You Found Me and i will be working on that.<p> 


End file.
